Crystal Permafrost
General Crystal Permafrost is a snow bunting from Northwestern Kyngdom. She's also gifted with frost powers and a Head Priestess of The Nocturnal, a secret cult that worships Lunee, the Power of Howl. She is the Head Spy for the Resistance, and well-trusted by the leaders of the Resistance. Backstory Crystal was born into the Permafrost family. Her parents were Head Priests of the Nocturnal, Storm Permafrost and Silver Permafrost. She had a sister, Luna Permafrost. Everyone in the family had the gift of frost powers. The snow buntings of Northwestern Kyngdom are commonly born with frost powers, so this was nothing unusual. Crystal was worshipping Lunee from a young age. Like many snow bunting families, the Permafrosts believed that Lunee hersef had given them their powers. This probably isn't true. Crystal joined the Nocturnal when she was only eleven. (In human years. Like many other Kyngdomer animals, snow buntings age like a human and have about the same lifespan.) When she became about twenty, she'd proved that she was worthy of being a Head Priestess. She grew very close to the other Head Priests and she still is very close to them. When Crystal was about forty, the fights between the Fur and Feathers Association and the Brazen Inquiry Guild began. Like many of the aristocratic snow bunting families, the Permafrosts turned a blind eye to the cruelties the Brazen Inquiry Guild was performing on animals. They refused to join into the battle even as the Fur and Feathers Association pleaded for them to help. The Nocturnal grew more and more secretive as the fighting continued. When the Power of Wing, Caelani, was awoken, it was Crystal who suggested the Nocturnal completely sheild itself from the rest of the world and not allow others to join. Later, once the Resistance was created, the Nocturnal decided it wanted eyes and ears on all sides of the war. Crystal joined the Resistance as a spy. When Crystal became a General and Head Spy, any Nocturnal Priests working for Catastrophe quit. Some joined the Resistance. Crystal became closer to her second in command, Colonel Delta Darkfeather. She chose him to accompany her on the mission that would send her to the Mer Flea Market where none other than the Power of Hoof was being supposedly sold... In-Story Crystal's first appearance, like many other Power of Hoof characters, was first introduced and brought into the plot at the Mer Flea Market. She was on a mission with Delta to spy on the crowds of the market to see if Catastrophe was there. However, Crystal was intrigued by all the Powers-related objects at Seri's booth. Crystal stopped to look. However, she and Seri got into an arguement. This was the arguement that Davina Starr and Kimi Flammori used as a distraction so they could steal the fake Power of Hoof. Crystal, of course, recorded the entire scene with the lasers so she could show it to the Resistance and the Nocturnal when she got back to the base. Afterwards, Fur and Feathers Association agent Ren, a coyote, spotted Crystal. She asks Crystal about what is going on. Although relations between FAFA and the Resistance hadn't been great, Delta suggests they go to the Resistance base and share what they know. They agree, and Ren brings along her friend and fellow agent of FAFA. Once at the base, their meeting is interrupted by the strange, magic-resistant Swift. Swift wanted to join the Resistance as a spy, so, sensibly, she spoke to Crystal, since, well, Crystal is the Head Spy. Crystal didn't believe Swift had what it took to be a spy. Swift proves herself through a short battle between the two when she resisted Crystal's powerful frost magic. Ren watched the entire time in amazement. Crystal was impressed and asked Swift to wait for her outside the room. Trivia Crystal was created by the author Sybill. She is the oldest Resistance General.